Only With You
by RKaarisNK
Summary: Dance Central Crews celebrate Christmas in Korea! But even in winter, love blossoms? Please give me a chance :D


**HEY GUYS SO SORRY I AM SO LATE! I ONLY THOUGHT OF THIS STORY ON CHRISTMAS DAY AND COULDN'T RUSH IT OUT THAT FAST! T_T FORGIVE ME AND ENJOY! REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! :D**

"Hey. Angel."Miss Aubrey called out. The Hispanic hurried up the stairs and sat beside his crewmate on the wooden bench in the yacht. "Si?" She sighed. "Have I been too mean this year? I mean, I trashed the other crews in the recent competition and am way much better than them. Do you think their spirits are crushed for Christmas?"

Angel opened his mouth, about to comment when Miss Aubrey cut him off. "I know! I'll be nicer this Christmas!" Her friend opened his mouth once more but again, was interrupted. "Pssh. How could anyone be nice to THEM? I know! I'll gift them something only yours truly could afford!"

- At The Beach -

Emilia was doing one of her favorite things. Watching the sunset. At around that time, the beach was always pretty deserted. She enjoyed the peace and quiet. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She turned to see her blonde crewmate walking towards her, his signature smile lighting up his face and a light blue envelope in his hand.

"What's up B?" she asked, curious about the envelope . Bodie said nothing and passed the envelope over to her, seeing how her eyes were constantly glued onto the blue envelope.

_Dear Riptide, _

_You are invited to spend Christmas with the Lu$h Crew at Alpensia Resort, South Korea. It is an all expenses paid trip in the snow. Contact Miss Aubrey for more details._

_Yours Truly,  
Miss Aubrey & Angel_

"SOUTH KOREA?!" Emilia yelled. She turned to her right side and forcefully hugged Bodie till they both fell on the golden sand, laughing.

- At The Abandoned Golf Course -

The two sisters were getting ready to head home for the night. Lil' T was packing the last few things into their bags. "Taye! Where ya at, sis?" She yelled, impatient.

She saw Taye slowly strolling towards her, Taye's gaze fixated on a light blue envelope amongst the other mail. Lil' T then ran to Taye, snatching the letter in the envelope away. "Hey!" Taye yelled in annoyance.

Lil'T quickly skimmed through the contents of the paper before dropping it to the floor and jumping around happily. "WOO HOO!" Taye was puzzled. She then crouched down and picked up the slightly crumpled letter.

As soon as she saw the two keywords her younger sister squealed about, she dropped the paper and did exactly what Lil'T did. They then started jumping around the Mini Golf Course screaming 'South Korea!"

- At the Subway Station -

Glitch was counting the change in the metal, silver tin. Huh, not that bad today… Glitch then emptied the can. As he was about to slip it into his pocket, he heard a voice. "Nu-uh. You put that money right where ya found it, little man." Glitch frowned before passing Mo the money.

Glitch tilted his head to see that there was a light blue envelope slightly crumpled in Mo's back pocket. He then snatched it and quickly opened it. Reading the letter quickly, he jumped up in joy. "We're goin' ta South Korea Mo!" he screamed happily.

Now Mo was confused. "Wait. Why are you so happy? Haven't ya been ere before?" Glitch blinked a few times at him before letting out a loud ohhh. "Well, my parents were Korean but I was born in the US. So, yeah. I've never actually been there." "Oh."

There was a short awkward silence before the duo left the station and head home.

- At the DCI Headquarters -

Lima was at the computer working on some discoveries she made earlier that week. Since the whole Dr. Tan situation, things in the headquarters had been pretty quiet. Even though Lima was never the type to participate in all the drama, she kind of missed all the action that had happened. The celebration party, drinking till the wee hours of the morning all factored in things she missed.

Subtle footsteps were heard. Lima then felt a hand on her left shoulder. She looked up to see Rasa smiling down at her. She grinned back at him. Rasa then lifted up a light blue envelope and waved it in her face.

Lima received the envelope and opened it with her silver letter opener. "It seems that the Lu$h Crew has invited us to spend the holidays with them in South Korea." On the outside, Lima appeared normal, a blank face and a small smile as usual. But on the inside, she was jumping around with madness. This was exactly what she needed.

Lima looked into Rasa's face for any sign of approval. Rasa, from a thinking face, turned to her with a huge grin. "I don't see why not."

- In a apartment somewhere in town -

MacCoy was on the couch, flipping through the many TV channels and couldn't find one that sated his desire for good television. Suddenly, he heard the front door click open.

He turned to see his pink-haired crewmate walking into his apartment heading for the couch, her eyes glued onto some envelopes. "Dare! Were you looking through my mail again?!" Dare had a habit of going through MacCoy's mailbox whenever she felt like going to his house.

Dare remained silent as she sat on the empty space next to him. MacCoy sighed as he took all of the mail and went through them, except for the blue envelope Dare held onto.

Just as he was going through all the mail, he was suddenly tackled to the ground, with him on the floor and Dare hugging him while she was above. When she finally decided to let go and sit in between his open legs, she said excitedly "We're going to South Korea, love!"

- In the Plane -

Apparently, there was an error in the flights and the crews were accidentally moved down to economy class. No one seemed to mind. Except Miss Aubrey.

( HOW THEY ARE SEATED )

Bodie,Emilia Taye,Mo,Lil'T Glitch,Lima  
Angel,Aubrey Dare,MacCoy,Rasa

"Ugh! I can't BELIEVE this airline. Messing up our seats is so unprofessional. Daddy'll hear about this!" Miss Aubrey complained. "Oh quit whining Aubrey. Sheesh!" Emilia said, annoyed.

Throughout the entire flight, Bodie and Emilia were playing childish games, Taye was sleeping on Mo's shoulder blade, Aubrey was complaining to an exhausted Angel, Lima was criticizing Glitch's behavior and dressing while he had his headphones on and Dare and MacCoy were randomly singing songs because they believed road trips shouldn't be quiet and boring. Everyone was pretty sure they didn't realize they were public disturbances. Rasa was reading his book.

- The Next Day In A White Van on the way to the Alpensia Resort in South Korea-

Angel was driving while Miss Aubrey was in the passenger seat next to him. The rest, Emilia, Bodie, Taye, Lil'T, Mo, Glitch, Rasa, Lima, Dare and MacCoy were sitting in a circle at the back of the van.

It was going to be a three and a half hour drive from Incheon International Airport. There was a long silence until Emilia broke it. "Uh, who here already knows how to ski?" Everybody but Miss Aubrey, Rasa and Mo raised their hands.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up. Mo don't know how to ski?!" Glitch asked, shocked. Mo buried his head in his hands to hide his embarrassment. Everyone then started bursting out in hysterical laughter. After about a minute of crying and laughing, Taye spoke up "Oh come on guys, it's not the guy's fault he can't ski. I'll teach ya." Everyone seemed to be satisfied with Taye's answer.

- At the Alpensia Resort -

After the long drive, Angel finally pulled up in front of the massive resort. He looked around the van.

Miss Aubrey was leaning towards the window with his jacket wrapped around her. Taye was sleeping on Mo's shoulder. Dare and MacCoy were slumped down side by side, both snoring away. Lil'T was snoozing off in the corner. Rasa and Lima were leaning together so that their heads and shoulders touched. Emilia was hugging Bodie and her head was resting on his chest while his hand was wrapped around her. Glitch, however, was on his headphones and was playing Angry Birds on his iPhone.

Basically, everyone but Angel and Glitch were asleep. Angel then took a bullhorn that he kept in the glove box in preparation for this. He then passed it to the Asian boy who screamed loudly into it as Angel covered his ears. Everyone immediately woke up and contemplated their surroundings. Everyone but Lil'T. That girl was in a deeeeeeeeeeeep sleep.

All of them were kind of embarrassed by the way they all slept and silently left the van, standing closely to their partners. Mo sighed before going back in and carried Lil'T bridal style into the resort, to which Taye slightly smiled at the sight.

- At the Lobby around 30 minutes later -

Everyone went to their rooms to settle down before meeting back up. Since they were all staying in a Presidential Suite, there were two crews per room. Riptide and Lu$h, Hi-Def and Flash4wrd as well as DCI and D-Coy.

They decided to go ahead and ski first since it was half the reason they went there. With all their winter coats ready, they went to go and rent some equipment.

"Okay guys. Be back here by 6.30pm. There will be a Christmas party in the suite that we share with Riptide. Don't be late or you'll get nothing. Got it?" Miss Aubrey said, a grin on her face. As the last few words rolled out of her tongue, her soft gaze changed to a sharp glare.

Everyone quickly nodded their heads in approval, seeing how intimidating the ginger was.

Emilia and Bodie immediately took their skis and went off, being the experts and show-offs they were. Dare and MacCoy took off soon after, screaming crazily after them. Crazy nuts. Lil'T and Glitch were next, going at a slow pace to enable conversation. It was the last few that had problems.

Angel was about to go off until Miss Aubrey clutched at his arm, her face fully painted with fear. "You can't ski, mi princesa?" Miss Aubrey slowly shook her head, her face burning with embarrassment. Angel was shocked. For a girl who probably travelled to many more cold countries than him couldn't even ski! Well then, time for the expert to impart his skills. "Okay, so when skiing…"

On the other side of the slope, Lima was questioning Rasa. "Wait. For a guy who can run an entire secret underground dance crime agency doesn't even know how to ski?!" Lima was on the brink of rolling on the floor laughing in tears.

Rasa wasn't in the least bit embarrassed. "Everyone has something they're good at. Skiing just ain't mine." He clarified. Lima sighed. It was no fun teasing someone that couldn't be teased. She started to explain the basics of skiing.

Finally, Mo and Taye were at the starting line. Let's just say Taye wasn't a very good teacher. Taye helped him suit up. "Okay Mo, ya ready man?" she asked. Mo nodded his head, expecting a nice and slow learning experience. He was in for something else. The moment he nodded his head in approval, Taye pushed him down the slope before following him soon after, laughing manically. "TAYEE!"

- With Bodie & Emilia -

"Hey B, have you ever actually been to Korea?" Emilia asked, trying to start up a conversation, seeing how they have been silent skiing for the past 15 minutes.

"Y…yeah. In college. With my ex." Bodie replied slowly. Emilia slowly skidded to a stop and fell face flat into the snow. "OW!" she yelped in pain. Bodie quickly stopped a little further ahead before running back to help her. "Em, you okay?!" he asked, concerned and shocked at the same time. Emilia was like the master of all sports and hardly ever messed up at anything.

"Yeah. Just a little distracted is all…" Bodie helped her up. As Emilia started walking towards her skiis, she fell back to the ground, letting out a small cry. Bodie ran to her and helped her up. "I…I think I sprained my ankles…Shit. I really did it this time… Next time I should—!"

Emilia was cut off when Bodie placed Emilia's skiis on her stomach and put on his own before carrying her bridal style and skiing down the slope, heading for the finish line while Emilia was blushing away.

- With Dare & MacCoy -

Dare and MacCoy were laughing all the way down and since they finished first, they ran over to the nearest coffee house to get a warm drink. "I'll go get the drinks. What do you want?" MacCoy asked as Dare found a seat near the window where there was a perfect view of the scenery outside.

"Same as you." She said. As Dare rested her pink head on the wooden table, she watched as MacCoy walked over to the counter. Her view was quickly interrupted by a fellow skier. "You here alone, gorgeous?" he asked. He was fairly tall and had the prettiest green eyes Dare had ever seen.

"Why you asking, love?" she replied, a small smile on her face as she stood up to talk to him. Boy was he tall. Suddenly, the man put his arm around her shoulders. "What do you say we get out of here and hit the slopes?" he asked suggestively. Dare was about to reject when MacCoy came into view.

From that angle, Dare could tell MacCoy was slightly shorter than him. "Sorry. She's with me." MacCoy said firmly. On the outside Dare appeared nonchalant. But on the inside she was freaking out. She had never seen her crewmate so 'manly' before. She almost wanted to tackle-hug him to the ground.

"Oh. Well, I'll be going now…" the man said before picking up his snowboard then running off out into the snow. Dare looked back at MacCoy, seeing how he was holding their drinks and his face was red from blushing, she giggled. MacCoy then saw her giggling before he hurriedly set the drinks down on the table and looked outside of the window, taking his seat.

"Were you jealous, love?" Dare asked, as if mocking him. "S..Shut up…" MacCoy said before drinking from his cup that happened to block his face. Dare giggled once more before looking out at the scenery, lips still on the paper cup.

-With Angel & Miss Aubrey-

The pair had been going at a rather slow pace, since Miss Aubrey was still learning. For the past 10 minutes, Angel had been trying to persuade Miss Aubrey to go faster, seeing that way she would enjoy herself more. Keyword is, trying.

"Mi princesa, it's okay! Just go faster!" Angel said loudly. Miss Aubrey was way too scared. Angel then slowly went behind her and gave her a tiny push, that she wouldn't know he pushed her. Miss Aubrey then subconsciously went faster. As she did, she started smiling.

"Angel! I'm skiing!" she yelled as she was skiing down the slope, going even faster than Angel. Angel smiled to himself as he mumbled "esa es mi chica…" _That's my girl…_

They then continued skiing side by side, enjoying each other's company more and more.

-With Rasa & Lima-

Lima was getting a bit upset. She had always been fairly good at skiing but guess which newbie was better than her at first try. Yup, you guessed it, Rasa. Every time Lima tried to overtake Rasa, he would always come back first.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rasa. "Lima, I'll race you to the finish line!" and with that, he went down the snowy hill, leaving Lima dumbfounded.

She quickly regained her composure before skiing right down, trying desperately to catch up with her co-worker.

Lima was also pretty surprised. She had never seen this side of Rasa before. This childish and overly enthusiastic, competitive side. She liked it.

-With Mo & Taye-

After waving his hands wildly in the air trying to balance himself, Mo almost fell. Taye then got off her skateboard in one jump and pulled Mo's shirt back, so that he fell backwards without much force. "Taye. Not cool." Mo said, his face stern and pissed.

With that, Taye couldn't hold it in. She doubled over and laughed so hard she started crying. "My God, Mo. Your face! God damn it!" she cried from the floor.

Mo then got down on the floor and unknowingly got on top of her, tickling her sides that were sensitive. "MO! MO! STOP! MO! IT TICKLES!" Taye yelled.

After like a minute of tickling, Mo finally let up and laid back down next to Taye, their hands tightly grasped in each other's. They were both still laughing.

"Hey Mo. Are you likin' Korea yet?' Taye asked, still panting. "Sure. Beautiful snow, cold weather, and a 'wonderful' skiing teacher." Mo replied, the last point dripping with sarcasm.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, it's getting pretty cold. I'm not in the skiin' mood and I'm pretty dang sure you're not. Les go back and stay in the suite till 6.30." Taye suggested. Mo quickly nodded his head before picking up both their equipment and started walking up the slope with her, their hands subconsciously still locked tightly in each other's.

-6.30 pm at the suite of Lu$h and Riptide crew-

Miss Aubrey was pacing around the room while Angel just sat on the chair near the island counters, watching her. "Where is everybody?!" Miss Aubrey said, fuming. Rasa and Lima were the only punctual ones. They were sitting on the couch, talking. Of course they had already placed their gifts under the makeshift tree for the gift exchange.

"Chill Aubs, they're probably on their way here." Angel said, in an attempt to comfort the redhead. Speak of the devil. Glitch and Lil'T just walked in, both talking. As soon as they saw the furious redhead, they ran over to Rasa and Lima and sat on the couch next to them.

Slowly everyone started making their way in. Mo and Taye were next, they brought gifts representing their respective crews. They went to go drink outside in the terrace.

Emilia and Bodie came soon after that, everyone saw how Emilia's arm was draped over Bodie and all assumed she injured herself again. They sat themselves in front of the coffee table.

The last ones to arrive were Dare and MacCoy, laughing with each other as they walked in with a huge shopping bag.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, let's start eating!" Miss Aubrey said, ignoring her mental tick marks.

-Soon after eating-

"Is it gift exchange time?!" Glitch asked excitedly, as if he was a little kid. "Chill out lil'G." Mo said before Miss Aubrey nodded her head. All the crews then sat all around the tree, ready to open their respective presents.

"We'll start with Riptide the Flash4wrd, Lu$h, Hi-Def, DCI then D-Coy." Miss Aubrey announced.

Bodie was up first. He picked up a big box covered in red metallic wrapping paper. ( Emilia ) Bodie had a habit. Whenever he unwrapped his gifts, he was never one to just rip it open. He delicately peeled off each piece of tape and revealed a box with a Nike tick on top of it. "No way…" he mumbled.

He lifted off the lid to see a pair of Air Jordan Nike Basketball shoes. "Emilia!" He cried in joy. Bodie then tackled her to the ground. "BODIE MY ANKLE!" she yelled. Everyone started laughing.

After Bodie stopped apologizing to Emilia, he opened Flash4wrd's gift. It was a small little package wrapped up in light green crepe paper with a yellow bow on it. He swiftly unwrapped it to find a pair of red mirrored wrapped-around sunglasses. "Wow, thanks girls!" Bodie said happily.

Next up was Lu$h crew. It was a rather small light blue box which could easily be opened. Bodie opened it to find a little wooden bracelet that had the word 'Bodie' carved onto it. Bodie slipped it on before thanking the two.

Hi-Def was up. A luminous orange box was outstanding from under the tree. Bodie opened it to find cans of red and white spray paint. "Uh…Thanks?" He said, confused. "You better be happy those were paint. This little imp was plannin' ta put it Emi—nevermind. Merry Christmas." Mo said.

DCI was the next gift. Bodie quickly opened the purple package with the word 'DCI' on it. In it, he saw a luminous purple tie with the tiny words handsewn at the side in italics '_To The Blonde Jock We All Know & Love, Bodie._' "Aww thanks guys!" Bodie said, with a huge grin on his face.

The last one was D-Coy's gift. He opened the pink box and saw a pair of red and white goggles, obviously picked out by MacCoy. "Umm…Thanks guys…" Bodie said.

Next up was Emilia. She opened Bodie's red box to see a long vintage gold chain with the pendant being Riptide's logo. "Aww thanks B!" Emilia said. She then hung it around her neck and pecked him lightly on the cheek to which he blushed deeply.

Emilia then picked up a small package that looked exactly like Bodie's present and brutally ripped it open. You see, unlike Bodie, she was the direct opposite. Whenever she was gifted a present, she would always rip the wrapping paper right off the gift. So unladylike. Anyway…

She opened the package to find a pair of red mirrored aviators that looked exactly matching to Bodie's. However, Emilia didn't think much of it. "Thanks girls!"

She stretched her arm to pull a dark blue box towards her. She quickly took off the lid to find a red bikini in it. Emilia immediately took it out of the box and scrutinized it. Apparently she liked it. Hmm…

Next was a rectangular luminous orange box similar to Bodie's. She opened the box to see a blu-ray disk. "Psycho Mutant Cheerleader Rampage XVII! ON BLU-RAY! THANKS DUDES!" Emilia yelled in delight. That was her favorite movie of all time.

Emilia then picked up a slim purple box with the word 'DCI' on it. She found a purple headband inside that had the words '_Anything Worth Doing, Is Worth Doing Well!"_ at the side in italics. She giggled. That was her catch phrase last time. "Thanks Rasa, Lima!"

Last but not least was D-Coy's yellow sack. She pulled it open and found a pair of red and white arm socks that looked like Dare's. "Thanks Dare." Emilia said with a smile on her face.

Taye was up next. She reached out for Riptide's red box. She gingerly lifted up the lid to find a green cap with the word 'Taye' on it. "Aww thanks!" She said before pulling Emilia in for a hug to which she gladly returned.

Next up was Lil'T's gift. She opened a green box and saw a little ring made out of Taye's favorite chewing gum wrappers. "Aww, thanks ya little imp!" Taye then hugged Lil'T tightly.

Lu$h crew's gift was a blue gift bag. Taye pulled out from it a green letterman jacket with the letter 'T' on it. Taye seemed to really like it since she immediately put it on.

She opened the neon green box from the Hi-Def crew to find the blu-ray disk of La Cosa Nostra from 1976. Taye hugged the box tightly as she gave both Mo and Glitch a hug. She mostly hugged Mo.

A tiny purple box was up next for grabs. Taye opened it to see a purpled chain necklace with the words '_DCI's resident homegirl, Taye_' Taye admired it for a few seconds before carefully placing it back into the box.

She then opened a small yellow box and saw two pink heart shaped earrings, obviously picked out by Dare. Not really Taye's style, but she'll keep it.

It was now Lil'T's turn to open her gifts. In Riptide's red box, she saw a green and yellow cap that said Lil'T on it. Wow. Her very own cap. Lil'T was so excited that she put it on immediately.

So on and so forth, everyone finally opened their respective gifts and were all satisfied. On with the drinking! Glitch and Lil'T retreated back to their suite. I mean, who wants to get caught up with a bunch of insane and DRUNK adults.

So the others started drinking. Eventually they started playing drinking games like 'Oh, take a shot everytime Angel calls Aubrey Mi Princesa' or 'Oooh, take a shot everytime Rasa straightens his tie'. Suddenly everything just got boring. Everyone was left to their own devices.

-Angel & Aubrey-

Angel and Miss Aubrey then took solace in one of the terraces. They sat next to each other watching the night sky. "Aubrey, there's something I need to tell you." Angel said hesitantly. Angel wanted to tell Miss Aubrey how much he liked her. Every single time he tried to muster up the courage to do so, he always managed to avoid telling her.

This time. Not this time. She has to know! She has to. That night, it felt right. "Aubrey, I…I…I love you. I've been in love with you ever since I met you. I've loved you since you threw me off your yacht. I've loved you since you kicked me in the nuts. I've loved you for forever." He finally said it.

Miss Aubrey's eyes widened, her lips were slightly apart. Angel then leaned in and kissed her. His hands were on her cold and rosy cheeks. Her lips were unmoving for a few seconds before she warmed up to the hispanic. She then kissed him back, her hands on the back of his neck and head.

Angel then pushed her backwards and backwards still until he was pushing her up the wall. As she was about to take it further, he stopped her. "Aubs…" Her face turned into disappointment. "…How about we take it to the dressing room?" He asked suggestively.

The pair then slowly walked through the living room and sneaked into the dressing room. They both smiled at each other as Miss Aubrey pressed her lips against Angel's. Whenever they touched. Only with him. Only with her. A jolt of shock in their skins. A zing.

-Emilia & Bodie-

They sat in silence as they saw Miss Aubrey and Angel silently walk through the living room and went to their room. "Hey B. Can we go outside? Into the snow? It's really hot in here." Emilia asked softly.

Bodie smiled before picking her up from the floor bridal style and walked out of the room, heading for the lobby. The ride down was equally silent, but less awkward than the previous one. As Emilia rested her head against Bodie's warm chest, she smiled to herself.

The two went out into the snow. Bodie set Emilia in between his legs, keeping her warm. Little did he know, Emilia was as red as a cherry. Bodie's arms were wrapped around the smaller girl. "Umm…B? I need to tell you something. "Shoot." Bodie said. "Okay…This is gonna sound reaaally crazy but… I really like you and I think we were made for each other!" Emilia said quickly. She squinted her eyes shut.

Emilia felt the warm arms around her lift up and disappear. She knew it. She'd been rejected. That sure was depressing. Suddenly, she was pushed down into the cold snow. She opened her eyes to see Bodie hovering over her and leaned down to kiss her full on the lips.

Emilia's eyes widened. Bodie…was kissing me… convinced it wasn't a dream, Emilia closed her eyes as she kissed him back just as deeply as she placed her ice cold hand on his warm cheek.

As the two kissed in the snow, feelings grew. More and more each touch. Only with each other, they felt like a bolt of lightning in them. How to explain it? ZING!

-Mo & Taye-

They were the few people left in the room. It was awkward since there was a loud banging sound coming from the Lu$h crew's room. Awkward. Mo and Taye decided to leave the room. When they were deciding where to go, Taye spoke up. "Les hit the gym."

A while later, they arrived at the gym. Considering that it was pretty late already, there were only very few people there. Taye started out at the treadmill. Mo went straight for the weights.

"Mo, do ya really like Emilia?" Taye asked, her gaze fixed to the floor of the treadmill. Mo dropped the weight on the floor. "What?!" Mo yelled. He dropped to the floor in reaction and as well as to pick up the weight. Taye's head immediately shot up. She jumped off the treadmill and ran over to Mo.

"Mo, you kay?!" She said concerned as she grabbed his arm and looked all over for any bruise or injury. Mo then placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine. And no. I don't like Emilia in THAT way. But there's one girl. I like her. Heck, I love her. Not sure how she feels though." Taye looked straight into his eyes.

Somehow, she just knew he was talking about her. Was it the way he looked at her? Or how gentle he was with her? She didn't know. All she knew was that this felt right. Only with him, she felt this…this zing inside of her.

Taye leaned forward and kissed him confidently. Mo was shocked for a second, but kissed her back. As they kissed in the gym, they could feel shocked looks burning into their backs but they didn't care. They were in a world of their own.

-Dare & MacCoy-

No. It was getting waaaaaaaaaay to o awkward. The two decided to retreat back to their room. Eww. As they went in, they both went to their room. It just happened that their beds were side by side.

Dare then ran to her luggage and got out a box. She brought it to the bed and put the board out. The cover read '_Monopoly : The British Edition!_' They then started playing.

It was going 3am. They were both equally tired. Dare was the first to conk out. MacCoy brushed her soft pink hair and smiled down at her. Suddenly, he heard her mumble something. He leaned down to hear her clearly. "MacCoy…"

MacCoy smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips before saying "I love you too, my pink haired cutie." He then took it upon himself to clear up. He packed the monopoly set and put his crew member into her bed. He tucked her up with her blanket and kissed her forehead.

As he settled into bed next to her, he looked at her face. He looked at it carefully. Every single detail of her face was magnified a thousand times to him. Beautiful. Everytime he touched her, his hand would feel an electric shock. Zing. Only with her.

"Oh Dare…" he said softly as he drifted off to sleep, mentally praying he would dream of her.

-Rasa & Lima-

It was just them. The other crews had left the room. "So…Lima…We've known each other for quite a while…" Rasa awkwardly said, straightening his tie. "R asa, get to the point." Lima said quickly.

"O..Okay. Listen Lima… I know you've just gotten out of a complicated marriage and things are hard for you, but I want you to know-" Rasa was cut off by the sound of someone crying.

Lima was tearing up. It wasn't long ago she was divorced by her ex-husband. It brought back terrible memories. Everytime she was reminded of it, she tried to be strong. But, she couldn't hold it back.

She was so afraid Rasa would leave her. Would laugh at her. From the side of her eyes, she could see that Rasa was getting up. Yup. She knew it. It was happening again.

Rasa walked over to her and pulled her into his embrace. He faced her as he allowed her to lie on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her, patting her back, comforting her.

Lima was shocked. But she welcomed him. Between her small sniffles, she managed "Thank you Rasa." Only with him, she felt safe.

Slowly, Rasa could tell that she fell asleep by her cramped breaths that slowed down. He picked her up bridal style and kissed her head before carrying her back to their room. Only with her, he felt happy. As if he felt a zing.

Everyone was happy that night. It was special and only with each other, they felt great. Electrified. Felt a zing.


End file.
